1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a swivel joint for use as a key holder or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-28294 published Aug. 27, 1985 discloses a swivel joint for use as a key holder or the like. The disclosed swivel joint includes a cylindrical member, a release member and a ring member which are disposed in one end portion of the cylindrical member, and a hook member disposed in an opposite end portion of the cylindrical member. By pushing pressers of the release member into the cylindrical member, locking fingers of the hook member are released from ledges of the cylindrical member to allow the hook member to slide in a direction out of the cylindrical member through its opposite end portion.
When assembling the swivel joint, the release member are inserted into said one end portion of the cylindrical member and the hook member is inserted into the opposite end portion of the cylindrical member. This assembling process is tedious and time-consuming. For attaching a key to or detaching a key from the hook member, it is necessary to release the locking fingers from the ledges with the release member for permitting the hook member to slide with respect to the cylindrical member, attach or detach the key, and push the hook member again into the cylindrical member until the locking fingers engage the ledges. Therefore, the procedure of attaching or detaching a key is also tedious and time-consuming.